Truska and Larten's family
by RogueSquirrel
Summary: This is basically states how Truska and Larten's family got started...
1. Chapter 1

"Breath, baby, breathe!" a ginger-haired gentleman told his beautiful, black-haired wife, as she was pushing hard for her children to come out. She was lying in the bed in the Cirque DuFreak Medical Center.

It has been four years since Larten Crepsley and Madame Truska have been married, and now the sexy, voluptuous damsel is starting to give birth to a lovely baby.

Holding on to her hand was the 200-year-old vampire. Kissing her after every push, he encourage the woman that all was well.

After the last push, (and with a loud scream that had come out of Truska's mouth, I might add), the baby had come out. It was a little girl! Her hair was as black as Truska's. Her eyes were black. Bawling, the baby wriggled around.

Truska's eyes were filled with joyful tears. "Oh, Larten," she sobbed. "Our baby, she's so beautiful!"

Larten kissed Truska on the forehead. "Yes, she is, Truska. Ssshhhh, shhh…." He said, soothing Truska and congratulating her for bringing the lovely child into this world.

It was no easy task, undoubtedly, for a woman to do. As Truska and Larten stared happily at the baby, they started to think of a proper name to christen her with.

"Larten, honey," the strong beauty inquired, "whatever do you think we should name our daughter?"

"Hmmmm," pondered Larten. "That is a very tough question. To tell you the truth, I was thinking of a 'Stephanie.' Then, everyone will call her 'Steve,' as a diminutive." But, then, all of a sudden, he started to think of the same young hoodlum who threatened to end his life, just because he declined his offer of turning him into a vampire. "On second thought," he amended his sentence, "scratch that." No son or daughter of the Crepsley family was going to have any memory of the crooked Stephen "Leopard" Leonard.

"Come to think of it," Truska said thoughtfully, "I like the name 'Rachel.' " Then, suddenly, it came to her. The name "Rachel Crepsley" would fit perfectly for the family.

"That's it!" Truska exclaimed. "She shall be christened 'Rachel Eugenia Crepsley.'"

"Very well, then," Larten consented, as he patted the baby's head gently. "Rachel Crepsley, welcome to the family….."

_**Please, please, please note that I don't own the characters of the book or movie Cirque DuFreak! And the characters are dedicated to my RP friends on YouTube! Chapter 2 is coming real soon, folks! Watch for it! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen years ago…..

"RACHEL!" a woman's voice was calling a little girl over to the house. "It's time for dinner!"

A beautiful fifteen-year-old girl with dark black hair and hazel eyes ran over to the house in supersonic speed. Her name was Rachel Eugenia Crepsley. This beautiful girl had the ability to grow a beard, run faster than Mercury himself, and heal wounds with his saliva and breathe a gas that can knock its victims unconscious for 30 minutes.

Scurrying over to the house, she ran jovially over to her voluptuous mother, Madame Truska. She was preparing the dinner and placing it on the table. Sitting at it was a small, red-headed thirteen-year-old girl. Her name was Velma Anna Crepsley. She was feeding some spaghetti to the family dog, Sneezles.

"Velma," Truska said to her youngest daughter. "You have to stop feeding the dog the wrong food. You want her to get sick?"

"No, mommy," Velma, sulking down, answered.

As Truska went to set the succulent plate of the Italian dish on the table, she looked at her oldest child. "So, Rachel," the beautiful lady asked her, "what have you been doing this out there? Not going off to any boy's house, I hope."

"Actually," Rachel retorted, "I was at the tent hanging out with Maggie Teeth, Kyle Twobellies, Olivia Purl, and the Ribs kids, Avery and Daphne. We were just talking about the rumors that we heard in school."

"What kind of rumors, Raye?" inquired Truska.

"Well," she began, "can you say the new leader of the Vampaneze? Oh, it gets better. He goes by the name of Stephen "Leopard" Leonard."

Velma's eyes widened. "Oh, my gosh!" she gasped.

"Does Papa know?" asked Sneezles.

Soon, a voice boomed, "Is Madame Octa poisonous?"

It belonged to the handsome Larten Crepsley. Carrying Madame Octa in his cage, he stared at his family with a serious glance. He had too become aware that the Vampaneze were coming back to turn the Cirque Du Freak into ruins. He also knew that he was going to figure out a sensible plan to protect his family, and his friends, old and new.

"I will never know how Daddy figures out these kind of things," Velma sighed.

"Um, Velma," Larten pointing to his head, indicating that he has a psychic power. "I am something that you'd like to call 'psychic.' You ever thought of that?" Then, he turned his attention to the rest of his family. "Anyhow, as you all know, the Vampaneze are a dangerous people. They have a history of slaughtering many innocent people. We Vampires have been warring against their kind for many moons. They have many penchants of terrorizing anyone that stood in their path."

"Well," Rachel said, standing up, stating that she was ready to fend off the Vampaneze, "I've got a little something for the vicious Vampaneze! Nobody's going to terrorize us, as long as I am around!"

"No, Rachel," Truska said, in her worried voice, "this is not the time to be playing hero. The Vampaneze, they are too dangerous and way too many of them for you to be fighting them alone. No, you and your sister would do better staying in the house."

"Oh, please," scoffed Rachel. "With these superpowers, I have the heat karate can't beat!"

"Rachel Eugenia," Larten said in his terse tone. "This is not up for debate. You and Velma are not to go anywhere unless we are escorting you. Have I made myself clear?"

Rachel and Velma let out a disgruntled "Yessir."

Larten then stared coldly at Sneezles. "And that goes for you, too, Sneezles," he said.

Sneezles whimpered. Velma picked her up, consoling her.

"Don't forget," Larten said, "after dinner we are going to put on a new show for a friend of mine, Darren Shan. So, please, act do your best on your performances, okay girls?"

"Okay," the daughters said.

Velma was really excited about the whole performance. "I so can not WAIT till the people hear my awesome voice!" she boasted, as she ran to her room to put on her costume. Sneezles ran behind her.

"Hey, Velma, wait for me," she said.

Rachel, on the other hand, was disgusted. How can the family think about performing anywhere, what with the Vampaneze at large? Rachel went to the couch, plopped herself on the couch, and folded her arms, scowling.

Truska sat next to Rachel. "Look," she began. "I know you are willing to fight for you family and friends. But, instead of being a warrior, be a fifteen year old girl. Enjoy life, okay?"

Sighing in acceptance, Rachel said, "Yes, Mother. Anything you say."

Truska and Rachel hugged each other.

Not too far away, a small fat man was peering at the house through the binoculars. It was Desmond Tiny. He and his friend, Steve Leonard had been spying on the Crepsley family.

"Oh, so Truska has sired a feisty one, did she?" Mr. Tiny sneered, indicating Rachel. "Well, we'll just have to take her down a few notches, won't we?"

"It's a good thing I have the tools, isn't it?" Steve smiled sinisterly.

"Yes, it is," Mr. Tiny snickered.

_**I'd like to note again, the characters do not belong to me, and the characters, Velma, Sneezles, and Rachel, are dedicated to my RP friends on YouTube. The other characters, Avery, Olivia, Daphne, Maggie, and Kyle belong to me. Anyhow, if there are any improvements in my stories that need to be made, don't hesitate to notify me, okay? ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

At the auditorium, many freaks were coming in and out of their tents to prepare themselves for the show. They were all really excited to put on this wonderful program. There were a lot of people in the audience as well. Among the crowd was Darren Shan, who was now thirty years of age, and a family man. He decided to visit his long-time friend and father figure, Larten Crepsley.

Who, by the way, walked stealthily behind Darren, as he was purchasing his tickets.

"Well, well, well," Larten said in his playfully, surly voice, "my half-son's finally come to visit me. What's the matter, Darren? A letter wouldn't exactly hurt, you know."

Darren just smiled. He knew that even at the age of 230, he was as still as fussy as ever. As the two gentlemen shook hands, they smiled at each other. Since neither have seen the other for eons, they used this time to catch up.

Smiling pleasantly at Larten, he asked, "How's the world's oldest and most cantankerous vampire?" Darren joked.

"Oh, other than he's become a family man," Larten said sardonically. "he's doing just peachy-keen."

"Oh, got a wife and kids, eh?" Darren said. He looked away, wishing that he had stayed with Debbie when he was younger. "Sounds wonderful."

"If you define 'wonderful' as 'infinitely stressful' and 'non-stop madness,' " Larten noted, "then I concur. I have two teenage girls, and a talking puppy for a pet, and they are making me wish that I'd died years ago."

"Oh, come on," Darren laughed. "They can't be _**that **_bad."

"You try raising them sometime," Larten smirked.

Soon, Madame Truska, donned in her new pink halter dress, came to the two men.

"Larten, it's time to start-" Her attention is turned to Darren. "Well, look who's come back, just in time."

"Madame Truska!" Darren hugged the loveable bearded lady. It was always a special treat to see the beauty queen of the Cirque. "So, how does it feel to be 'Mrs. Crepsley?'"

he inquired.

"Come to think of it," Madame Truska smiled, "it can be a real challenge. Most of the time, he and I argue a lot with the children, and sometimes at each other."

"However," Larten said, placing his hands around Truska's waist, "in the long run, it is all worth it, for it shows how hard we work to keep our family together."

Truska smiles, enjoying Larten's smooth touch on her waist.

Darren smiled at the sign of the romance. _Oh, why couldn't it be him, touching a girl in this sensual manner?_ he thought. Deciding to dispense that burdening thought, he said, "Well, I am going to head inside, alright. It was great running into you guys!"

"The feeling is mutual, Darren," Truska replied.

As Darren went to find a seat, Rachel, Velma, Sneezles, and Olivia Purl, Rachel's best friend, the adoptive daughter of Gavner Purl, a sex-pot of a sixteen-year-old girl with brown hair. They were peeking from behind the curtain watching him.

"That's Darren Shan?" inquired Rachel.

"That is the one," replied Olivia. "According to Father, Mr. Shan is Larten's half-son. He was blooded when he was fifteen years old."

"Man," Velma stated. "Blooded at fifteen…"

"That's right," Rachel said. "After he nabbed our pet, Madame Octa, he made Darren promise that he'd be Larten's assistant in exchange for the antidote to heal his friend, Steve."

"Don't you mean, 'ex-friend?'" asked Sneezles.

"Sneezles's right," Velma pointed out. "He's one of the wretched Vampaneze, now."

"That old devil," Olivia grumbled, as she spit on the floor. "All those people are good for bumping folks off!"

"Olive, you're the mistress of understatement," Rachel said.

Soon, Perry Faulkner, a sixteen-year-old boy with scraggly, dusty blond hair and white, pale skin, came to Sneezles and the girls. He was one of the performers of the Cirque.

"Psst!" the teenager whispered. "Girls, your pop's about to start the show in a nano- second, you know."

"Oh, my gosh!" Velma said, gasping. "I've got to get to the dressing room and dolly myself up!"

Rachel and Sneezles rolled their eyes. Why does she always have to worry about her appearance?

"Oh, dear me," Rachel mocked. "Let's be elegant, or DIE!"

Sneezles giggled. Even glamorous Olivia harrumphed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Tall, "welcome to the Cirque du Freak! We have some fresh new acts for you. We will be starting with the raptor king, Perry Faulkner!"

To everyone's fright, Perry turned into a gargantuan hawk and flew over everyone's head. He landed on the grey stool. As he looked around the room, he charged after a caramel colored boy with dark-brown braids. As the big bird chomped off his arm, he screamed, as did everyone else. While Perry regained his human form, the boy's arm suddenly grew back. Everyone gasped in excitement and surprise.

"Ah, here he is!" exclaimed Mr. Tall. "the inquisite, amazing Ace Limbs!"

A slender, handsome boy of seventeen, Avery Eugene Ribs, or, commonly known as his stage name, "Ace Limbs," was the son of Alexander Ribs and Corma Limbs. Although eccentric, many female freaks were attracted to Ace, due to his cool composure.

"And our next performance," Mr. Tall announced, "is by Ace's beautiful sister, Daphne!"

Like her father, Daphne Elizabeth Ribs is considerably thin, and is able to fold her body however she likes and can make music by hitting her ribs. This fifteen-year-old girl had the same skin tone as her brother, but her golden hair was long and wavy. As she was belly dancing, which was galling, for her stomach was terribly narrow, her face carried a tantalizing gaze.

"Ooops," Daphne giggled, as she was picking her stomach. "How'd that Gobstopper get in here?"

Many boys sighed, clearly in love with Daphne's body-thin waist and all.

"Put your hands together," Mr. Tall added, "for Kyle Twobellies and Maggie Teeth!"

The hefty, handsome, chestnut colored seventeen-year-old Kyle Twobellies had the similar appearance as his father, (well, except Kyle had black hair, instead of red). He had two stomachs and the ability to eat literally anything in a short amount of time. His strawberry-blonde partner, Margaret "Maggie" Teeth, as her mother, Gertha, could chew through just about anything such as bike handlebars, and crow bars, without shattering her teeth.

The fifteen-year-old girl had an extensive katana in her hand. She chewed it in half, and placed it in Kyle's mouth. In thirty seconds, Kyle consumed the weapon, (followed by a loud burp, by the way.) Everyone applauded for Kyle and Maggie.

"Want more action? Want more suspense?" Mr. Tall asked. "Here's Horace Vishnu and Olivia Purl!"

A sixteen-year-old boy with blond hair, pale skin, and four arms, Horace Vishnu appeared on the stage, dancing in a sexual manner. His arms were moving gently about. Playing the flute was Olivia Purl. Playing the drums was her black cat, Jadeite. His limbs danced slowly as Olivia and Jadeite were playing the instruments. All the customers sighed at the music and the choreography.

After the applause, Mr. Tall announces Rachel's name, who was shaking visibly. She was horribly nervous. What if she missed a step? Noticing this predicament, Sneezles comes up to her.

"Hey," Sneezles looked up, giving her the usual "innocent puppy" look. "A penny for your thoughts, Raye. You okay?"

"Hardly," Rachel rebutted. "I have been practicing this trick every day after school for three weeks, and I still feel as though I am unprepared."

"Oh, come on, now, Raye," Sneezles comforted her. "You are going to do great! Besides, I am the one whole should be nervous; after you, I'm going to have to pull off something extraordinary," she joked.

"And now, here we have the sensational, beautiful, amazing Rachel Crepsley!" Mr. Tall said.

Reluctantly, Rachel Crepsley, came before the audience in a hot red dress. In her hands were two large katanas.

"Folks," warned Rachel, "I'd like to warn you all in advance that the trick that will be performed in a highly, perilous manner. So, it is to the uttermost that you find a safe place to duck, because the last thing this Cirque needs is an inadvertent multiple-homicide."

Taking this into admonition, everyone ducked. Then, Rachel started to grow two large ponytails. Then, despite her reservation, she threw the two swords in the air. After the ponytails were cut off, the people rose back to their seats. Everyone clapped their hands.

Amongst the crowds, however, was another half-Vampaneze. Unbeknownst to most of the people is the lurid Lenociant. He was under the command of Steve and Mr. Tiny.

Sensing this was Rachel. As she stared at Lenociant, her eyes widened. _Who is this creep?_ Rachel thought._ What was he doing here? What does he want?_

As Rachel rushed off the stage, Mr. Tall came to the stage. "Ah, wasn't she magnificent?" The customers voiced their reply with cheers. "That's one of the beautiful daughters of Madame Truska and Larten Crepsley. Now, we have the world's most remarkable rover, Sneezles!"

When Sneezles came on the stages, there was a loud chorus of, "Awwwws." Sneezles' yellow eyes were oozing with cuteness. Of course, that cuteness did not last for long.

When she sneezed, she jumped in mid-air. In the process, she turned into a large brown wolf. Everyone screamed shrilly.

"Wait, wait," Mr. Tall noted. "This is only part of the show. Sneezles will not harm anyone….."

Meanwhile, Rachel explained the person whose presence gave her pause to her sister and her friend.

"A Vampaneze?" Olivia asked, as she was carrying Jadeite.

"Exactly," Rachel said. "After I finished my act, I saw him standing in the front row. His name is Lenociant. I don't know what he wants. What I _**do **_know is that he needs to leave. I don't want him here."

"I'll get Daddy to shake him," Velma suggested.

"No, Velma Anna," Olivia negated. "I'll get him. You have to perform real soon anyways."

"Oh, alright," Velma sighed, as Olivia and Jadeite departed.

"And now, for our final attraction," Mr. Tall voiced, "the loveable girl with a powerful voice, Velma Anna Crepsley!"

In supersonic speed, Velma ran on the stage. As the melody of her chosen song was activated, Velma started to sing. Everyone started to clap as she performed her chant.

Behind the curtain, Sneezles, now as a puppy, and Jadeite started to dance, and Horace, Olivia, Rachel, Perry, Daphne, Ace, Maggie, and Kyle snapped to the beat. By the time the song was over, applause was spread all around the room. All of the older performers, Gertha Teeth, Rhamus Twobellies, Hans Hands, Gavner Purl, Corma Limbs, Alexander Ribs, Madame Truska, Evra Von, Rebecca, Madame Truska, and Larten Crepsley clapped their hands as well. All the younger freaks did a wonderful job in their performance.

After the circus, Horace, Olivia, Jadeite, Rachel, Perry, Daphne, Ace, Maggie, Kyle, Sneezles, Velma, and Rachel, all out of their costumes, were walking out of the Cirque to their individual homes. Suddenly, when Rachel and Olivia were walking together, two mysterious creatures blocked the way. It was Steve Leonard, the Vampaneze Lord, and Lenociant. They had come to warn Larten Crepsley that the Vampaneze were going to bring war against the vampires in Cirque Du Freak.

"Hey, man," Olivia called two the suspicious men, "can we help you with something?"

"Well," Steve asked. "you can actually. Have you heard of a man who goes by the nomenclature, Darren Shan?"

"What business do you have with him?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, nothing," Steve said in mock innocence. "Just tell him and your father that an old friend wants to catch up with them."

Rachel smirked at the usage of the word "friend."

Olivia was just as dubious. Lenociant went over to the two girls, looking at them from head to toe.

"Say, you must be the daughters of Gavner Purl and Larten Crepsley." Lenociant's voice was chilling. "Very great fighters in our war, they were. I remember one of them in the War of the Scars. There was so much blood spilled. Talking about which, there's going to be plenty spilled in the circus grounds. There is going to be another war right here at the Cirque."

This is new! Another war? At the Cirque? This is getting to be too much. Too many Vampires and Vampaneze died in too many wars as it is. No more people should have to die at the hands of more malicious monsters, like the Vampaneze!

Soon, two wrathful men came over to Rachel and Olivia. It was Gavner Purl and Larten Crepsley. They were very angry to know that their daughters were near these baneful creatures.

"Olivia Purl!" Gavner voiced with chagrin. "What are you and Rachel doing with these men?" Before either girl could answer him, Gavner said, "Both of you, go on home this very minute!"

As the girls obeyed, Larten glared at the two men. "So, Steve, I see you have come back to cause more trouble. And in the process, you've made a new friend to these parts."

"I see you still resemble a ugly parasite," Steve barked.

"Says the same man who threatened to kill me when I wouldn't blood him, which I won't apologize for, because your blood is as bad is your breath," Larten snapped.

"According to Leopard," Lenociant said surly, "you've had many episodes with halitosis yourself."

"Seems that your friend has been talking out his behind," Gavner said gruffly, "which will be torn to pieces if he's caught around our families and friends again."

As they went away, Steve warned, "We will meet again, Larten and Gavner. Count on it."

"Believe me," Gavner said. "We are counting the days that we kill you and your worthless friends."

With a sardonic laugh, he and Lenociant depart from the Vampires.

Gavner and Larten head up the drive to meet their daughters. And, judging by the way they had been walking, they were going to have a serious talk with them.

_**I said it before, and I'll say it again, the characters do not belong to me, and the characters, Velma, Sneezles, and Rachel, are dedicated to my RP friends on YouTube. The other characters, Avery(Ace), Olivia, Jadeite, Daphne, Maggie, Kyle, Perry, Horace, and Lenociant belong to me. Anyhow, if there are any improvements in my stories that need to be made, don't hesitate to notify me, okay? ^_^**_


End file.
